An Unexpected Prom
by laxwriter
Summary: AU Junior Prom one shot. Everyone knew how it was suppose to go down, Quinn Fabray would be Prom Queen and Finn Hudson Prom King. However everything changes with some news. 4/23/13: update some errors.


A/N: This idea tumbled into my head a few months back, and I thought I would share it. Reviews are appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. Glee belongs to FOX and it's creators/producers. ENJOY!

**An Unexpected Prom**

The room was eerily quiet. Not a word had been spoken in near a minute. The only sound was the low tick that came from the clock resting on the wall above the multitude of degrees and honors. Each tick thundered in her heart, suddenly a harsh reminder that no matter what, no matter how much we want it to stop, stand still, freeze or even move backwards, time will always go on, move forward, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years passing by undisturbed and steadily.

Her eyes finally moved from the clock, she couldn't watch the seconds continue to tick away, to the man in front of her sitting behind the large mahogany desk. She'd first met him two weeks ago and even so more now than then she wished she'd never laid her hazel eyes on his aging face. "That's it?" she choked out.

He visibly flinched at her words. Some professional. "I'm sorry, Quinn." She just nodded and then turned her head to the other person in the room. Her mother wasn't looking at her, her eyes stared forward, but Quinn knew she wasn't looking at the man behind the desk. Judy Fabray was without a doubt in a complete state of shock. Quinn nearly felt sorry for the woman, but just nearly. Stealing herself like she had her whole life, like she'd been taught to do, she stood. "Thank you for time." She directed to the man. Then she turned to her mom who was still silent and oblivious, "I need to get ready for the Prom, tonight. I'll see you back at the house." With that she walked out of the office and went to her car.

Once inside she collapsed into her seat a gigantic sigh escaping her. Tears burned at the back of her eyes, but they would not fall; stuck behind the invisible damn that had been built slowly since she was young child, but had be completed and reinforced a year ago, when her daughter was taken from her arms for the last time. She shook her head and started her car, it was four hours until her Junior Prom and she had a lot to do to get ready.

* * *

><p>Quinn heard her mom entire the house two hours after she'd had gotten home. She'd taken her shower and was now working on her make up. She didn't hear her mom's light footsteps on the grand stairs due to the music that she had playing. It was a complementation of all the original versions of the songs that the glee club, she was in, had sung over the past two years. Quinn would never admit it, but the only time she ever felt like she could relax, be free, and be herself even the tiniest bit was when she was singing in glee club.<p>

Her door cracked open quietly and her mom slid in. Quinn watched her approach in the mirror. Her mom stopped just behind her. "Do you need any help?" Quinn had wanted to say no, but the glistening of tears in her mother's eyes, the redness and puffiness that encircle the normally calm and collected eyes, stopped her. She simply nodded and turned to face her mom who knelt taking the foundation brush and going to work.

They didn't talk the entire time Quinn got ready. There really wasn't anything to say, well that wasn't true at all, there was so much to say but neither blonde new where to start. So the conversation that was destined to be held was put off in favor of one last night of pretending. When Quinn had her dress on, a light blue gown with a sweetheart neckline, delicate almost transparent blue lace straps, and a light flowing A-line skirt, as well her jewelry, simple pearl drop earrings, Judy finally let her tears fall. "You look so beautiful."

Quinn genuinely smiled, "Thanks." Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Quinn watched her mom rush down to the front door before turning back to the mirror. She smiled gently; she did look nice, just like she'd always dreamed she would be on her Junior Prom. She glanced at her mother's tiara, from some beauty pageant, next to her. Her long delicate fingers traced the outline of the metal that shimmered in the light but she didn't put the tiara on. No, somehow owning one of her own didn't seem so important any longer.

"Quinn your date is here." Her mom's voice flowed up from the downstairs. Quinn stood and exited her room. When she reached to top of the stairs, she saw Finn standing waiting for her. He had a dopey stunned look on his face. He looked very handsome in his tux with a bowtie that matched the color of her dress.

"Wow, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He said when she'd reached to bottom of the stairs. Quinn flushed and ducked her head slightly. Finn was her first love, and he'd always have some power over her, no matter what happened, or how things changed between them. "You look amazing Finn, so handsome. I'm lucky to be your date tonight." She told him sincerely. He seemed taken aback by the comment, and her heart hurt at seeing his surprise, but she couldn't really blame him. She'd been so concentrated on winning Prom Queen lately, that she'd treated him poorly.

"Thanks, Quinn." She smiled and lent in, kissing his lips chastely. "Your perfect." She whispered before her mom returned with a camera asking for pictures. Quinn posed with Finn, indulging her mother for a few minutes before insisting they had to go, they'd be late for their dinner reservations at Breadstix.

Once in the car Finn looked over at her, "I'm sorry I couldn't take you somewhere nicer than Breadstix, I mean with it being prom and all." Quinn just placed her hand on his, "Breadstix is fine Finn, actually I think it's perfect. Yes it's prom, but that doesn't mean we have to act like adults and go somewhere fancy and expensive. It's nice just being a kid sometimes."

He looked at her like she'd grown a second head and to be honest Quinn was slightly surprised at her own words. However ever since the appointment this morning, her priorities, what she felt was important had been suddenly and drastically changed.

At Breadstix they saw Sam, Rachel, Mercedes, and surprisingly Jesse. Quinn felt Finn tense at the sight of Jesse with Rachel. "Hey guys." She said happily as they approached the table. "Wow, Rachel, Mercedes, you two look stunning." Both girls glanced at each other in shock but Quinn ignored it. "Sam, you look great too, though I always knew you cleaned up nice," she laughed and winked at him before turning her attention to Jesse, "Not bad St. James. Do me a favor and show Rachel a great time tonight. She deserves it." Then she grabbed Finn before he could make a scene.

When they were seated Finn eyed her suspiciously. "What are you up too?"

Quinn shrugged, "what are you talking about?" She glanced at the menu, even though she knew she'd get a salad, not like she would risk eating anything messy on her dress right before prom.

"You just called Rachel stunning and told Jesse that she deserves a great prom."

"Well she does, we all do." The waiter came over and she ordered a cobb salad before ordering Finn a double bacon cheese burger with onion rings.

"How'd you know that was what I was going to order?" Finn asked in shock. Quinn laughed. "Finn we dated for over a year and now we've been back together for four months, I think I know what you like to eat."

"Aren't you worried I'll spill on my suit?"

She shrugged again, "That is what Tide 2 Go sticks are for." Quinn just laughed at him as he stared at her in complete shock. Their order came and the rest of dinner was pleasant. They talked about glee, football, music, summer plans. It was easy and fun, much like their dates had been back in freshman year. It was refreshing to Quinn to know that she could still just relax and have fun with Finn; it had been so long since they'd had such a nice date.

They arrived at the Prom just as it started. As they walked in Quinn's attention was caught by Lauren Zizes and Puck's prom campaign posters. "Finn?" She asked quietly. "Yeah," he looked down at her. "Would you be terribly upset if we didn't win Prom Queen and King?"

"Um, no. You know I don't care about that, but if it makes you happy I'm willing to put in the work to win." She tip toed and kissed him on the cheek. "Sweetest gentleman ever. Hey go ahead in, I need to head to the girls bathroom."

Finn nodded and left. Quinn headed to the girls bathroom where she saw several girls checking their makeup. "Hey Stacy." Quinn said as she came up to her ex-cheerio team mate, "That dress looks great on you, purple is totally your color." Stacy eyed her, "Don't worry Quinn, I'll vote for you." Quinn sighed, did people really think she was that shallow that she'd complement people just to get votes. Quinn knew she could be manipulative, but she wasn't that bad. "Actually you should vote for Lauren Zizes."

Stacy stopped reapplying her lip stick. "The AV chick?"

"Yeah. She really deserves it. I mean shouldn't the Prom Queen be someone who is comfortable with and confident in themselves? Lauren is and I think she'd be the best Prom Queen." Then Quinn moved in closely, "I also heard a rumor that people were going to vote for Kurt. I hope it is a lie, because that is just horrible. If anything they should vote for Kurt as Prom King. He is the strongest and bravest guy here, he would deserve that honor. Actually yeah, tell everyone to vote for Kurt as Prom King. As for Prom Queen I hope you could maybe help spread the word that everyone should vote for an actual female candidate, one who deserves it. I prefer Lauren, that is who I am voting for, but Santana would be great too, so either of them should win."

Stacy stared at Quinn for a moment, "You're serious, you're dropping out of the race."

"Yes, please spread the word. And I know you're a good person Stacy so please stop people from voting for Kurt as Prom Queen, and instead promote him as King, feel free to say I said so if it'll help you." Quinn smiled brightly "Have fun, bye."

Twenty-minutes later and whispering in a few but important ears, including Jacob Ben Israel, Quinn finally made it to Finn.

"Hey," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead, "thought you got lost."

"Nah, just held up talking to some people."

"Still campaigning?" Quinn didn't answer; instead she pulled him onto the dance floor.

The glee club, who had been hired to entertain at the Prom, was doing an awesome job. Puck, Sam, and Artie killed it, as did Santana, Tina, and Brittany. Mr. Shue took over for a while and was doing a good job too. Quinn enjoyed her first couple of dances with Finn but as Rachel began to sing she felt his attention slip from her to the small brunette. When Rachel finished her set, she joined Jesse on the dance floor. Quinn once again felt Finn tense. Her heart broke a little more. She looked up at him and could see the jealousy and love in his eyes as he watched the other pair dance. Steeling herself for what she was about to do; she pulled Finn away just as he looked as if he was going to punch Jesse's lights out.

"Quinn what are you doing?" He asked as she pulled him into the hallway.

"Stopping you from humiliating yourself and getting kicked out of prom," she snapped sharper than she had planned. Her head started to ache unbelievably and it was hard to concentrate, but she pushed away the pain and focused on her soon to be two time ex-boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Finn huffed.

"you still love her, don't you?" Quinn asked gently. Finn stepped back and his posture straightened. "What? I? Quinn, no."

Quinn shook her head, "Please Finn, if you still care for me at all, you'll be honest with me." She told him, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Quinn, I…I love you."

Quinn shook her head slightly, "Maybe, but you're not in love with me. She's it for you."

Finn's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He had no words. Quinn's heart broke completely, it was one thing to suspect that Finn was actually in love with Rachel, but to hear it, well actually he hadn't said it but he hadn't denied it either, hurt more than anything, almost as much as giving up Beth. Turning away Quinn wiped away the few tears that had leaked through her dam. She was desperately trying to plug up the wholes like that little boy in that Dutch folk story. When she was composed she turned back to Finn who had yet to say anything to her. Tip toeing for the second time that night she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, committing the feel of those lips against hers to memory. "I'll distract Jesse for you. Don't screw this up again Finn. If she really is it for you, if you love her that much, please make the most of it."

She headed back to the auditorium but his voice stopped her as she placed her hand on the door handle. "Quinn, I…"

She turned her head to him, "It's fine Finn. I just want you to be happy. You deserve that after everything I've put you through."

Then she was back in the chaos that was high school dances. The noise helped distract her from the pain coursing through her heart and her head. She wasn't sure which hurt more. She quickly made her way over to Jesse and Rachel and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Oh Quinn." Rachel said turning to Quinn. "Hey Rach."

Rachel seemed to look at her closely, "Quinn are you alright?"

"Fine, allergies are getting to me. Anyway, it's my turn on stage, do you mind if I borrow your date for a number or two?"

Both Jesse and Rachel looked shocked at Quinn's request. "Oh come on, St. James. Didn't I hear you always want to sing with Grace Kelly." She nudged him with her fist. That caused him to laugh, "That is true, and I do believe that you are the closest look alike I will ever be likely to find."

Quinn turned to Rachel, "May we?"

Rachel was looking over Quinn's shoulder, seemingly distracted, "Sure Quinn." Quinn had a feeling Rachel had located Finn. Holding back the urge to cry she pulled Jesse along with her to the stage.

"So Fabray, what song do you have in mind?"

"No clue." Quinn laughed. They watched as Tina and Brittney and Puck finished up their number.

"Well, can I admit something to you?" Quinn nodded. "I always wanted to do a Black Eyed Peas number. How about _I Gotta Feeling_?"

"Perfect and then maybe a slow one, um Heaven, by Bryan Adams?"

"Love it. Come on its our turn."

To say the look on the other glee club members face was shock when she and Jesse, began signing together, would be a gigantic understatement. Quinn just smirked at Puck and Santana and let herself have fun as she jammed out to Black Eyed Pea's with Jesse, it was actually a lot of fun. Quinn could tell he was having a blast too, and hadn't seen Finn approach Rachel, or the intense conversation that was going on between them. Quinn saw Rachel glance up at her, she did her best to smile at the brunette and gave a subtle nod of approval, Rachel instantly through her arms around Finn, Quinn looked away, it was to excruciating to watch. She knew she'd done the right thing, letting Finn go, just like she'd done with Beth, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Jesse told the band the next song and he leaned into her, "alternate verses, do the chores together?"

"Sure. You start stud." Their conversation was private as the held the microphones away from themselves.

The song started off great, Quinn putting all her emotions into it like she'd rarely done before. She instantly knew when Jesse saw Rachel and Finn as he seemed to start to leave the stage in the middle of her verse. She blocked him as she sang and stared him down. He looked at her closely, and then stepped back. Luckily as soon as the song was over, Figgins came to stage and announced that it was time to reveal the Prom King and Quinn.

Quinn pulled Jesse close to her and held him tight, "Don't St. James. We lost. Just accept it." Her words where firm and left no room for argument. Of course she was talking to Jesse St. James, "How can you be okay with this? Your boyfriend is kissing Rachel." He pointed to the two reunited lovers who just finished gently kissing, Quinn cringed. "I want him happy and she makes him happy. Don't you want Rachel to be happy?"

Quinn saw Jesse notably deflate, "yes."

"Then leave it." Quinn's attention was diverted back to stage by Figgins' voice. "And your Prom King, by and overwhelming number of write in votes, is Kurt Hummel."

There was dead silence in the room. Quinn looked around and then began to clap and she moved towards Kurt. The room filled with applause as she reached the dazed boy. "Go Kurt, you deserve this." She smiled at him. He looked at her in surprise, then the biggest smile she'd ever seen crossed his face and he walked up to the stage. "Uh shouldn't you be up there?" Blaine asked her and pointing to the stage where all the Prom Queen candidates stood. "Nah, I dropped out."

Quinn didn't hear Blaine's reply as Kurt began to speak. "Uh, I don't know what to say. But thank you. I really, really appreciate this. After everything that happened this year, I mean wow thanks."

"Thank Fabray, Hummel, she nominated you!" Came a scream from somewhere, and Quinn recognized Stacy's voice. Eyes turned to Quinn who blushed. She looked up at Kurt, who's face displayed so many emotions. She just shrugged at him and mouthed 'you deserve it'.

Figgins' took the mic back, "Now for your Prom Queen. And the winner is… Lauren Zizes." Once again the room was silent. Quinn didn't understand why, if people had actually voted for her then they shouldn't be surprised, unless everyone thought they'd be the only ones to do so. Quinn stepped forward and began to clap again, soon everyone joined in.

Lauren looked ecstatic as she took her crown. "This is totally awesome, Thanks guys." Quinn prayed Stacy would keep her big mouth shut about Quinn saying Lauren should win. Luckily there were no shout outs. Quinn never felt so happy as she watched Kurt and Lauren dance together. As the song ended, Quinn made her way to the back of the gym and out of the Prom. Lifting her phone she texted her mom and then went to wait outside.

Ten minutes later her mom pulled up in front of the school and Quinn got in. "Everything alright, honey, it's still early?"

"Fine, Mom, just tired." Quinn said as she lay her still pounding head against the head rest.

"Okay. Was it fun at least?" Quinn thought a minute. Yes her heart hurt from breaking up with Finn, but she'd had fun eating dinner with him, dancing with him, singing with Jesse, and watching Kurt and Lauren get what they deserved. "Best Prom ever Mom."

Judy Fabray smiled as she drove through Lima to their home, "I'm glad sweet heart."

* * *

><p>1 year later: Senior Prom.<p>

Finn Hudson stopped as he came to the entrance to his Senior Prom, which was being held at the nicest Hotel in Lima. Tucked under his arm what Rachel, his girlfriend of a year now, "You alright, Finn?" Finn didn't answer at first, his eyes stuck on the beautiful portrait of Quinn that sat on an easel at the door. "I was walking into prom with her this time last year." A tear slipped down his cheek as his heart constricted.

He could still remember that prom as if it had been yesterday, not a year ago. Quinn had been stunning in her dress. She was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He can still hear her laughter as they talked at Breadstix, or of the warmth of her in his arms as they danced. How he wished he'd paid her more attention during those few dances. He could still see the tears forming in her eyes as she let him go, giving him permission to go to Rachel. Then there was the udder shock and confusion that flooded him as he first learned that Quinn had single handedly, well with help from Stacy the messenger, gotten the whole class to vote for Kurt as Prom King and then later when he found out she'd dropped out of the Prom Queen race and told everyone to vote for Lauren or Santana. No one in the glee club could understand why Quinn had done what she'd done that night, and when they'd all looked for her after finding out the truth, from Stacy, they hadn't been able to find her anywhere at the Prom.

So as group they'd driven to her house. Mrs. Fabray was the one to answer the door. Finn thought she'd been crying but she sounded fine when she'd asked them what she could do for them.

"Is Quinn home?" Kurt spoke up, "We'd like to talk to her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Quinn is already asleep." Judy had told them softly, her head turning to glance up the grand stairs behind her. "You can call her tomorrow." Then she'd shut the door.

Finn had called Quinn the next day, so had Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Santana but she hadn't answered any of their phone calls. So all weekend Finn wondered why Quinn had helped Kurt and Lauren, and why had she helped him get Rachel back.

The glee club met early that next Monday morning, they had been practicing twice a day to prepare for Nationals. Quinn was the last to show up, Mr. Shue had actually started vocal warm ups when she entered. Finn had noticed how tired she had looked. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was let loose with nothing done to it, she wore loose jeans and graphic tea shirt. It was odd seeing her dressed like that; Quinn pretty much always wore dresses to school.

She'd smiled at them as she walked in and then asked Mr. Shue if she could speak a moment. Finn's breath caught as he reheard her words echo in his mind. Quinn had taken a deep breath before starting. "First I am sorry for not answering your many many calls and texts. You guys are very persistent." Her laugh was strangled and force, "I just had a lot to deal with this weekend. Um, oh Kurt, Lauren I didn't get to say it in person before I left the prom, but congrats. Best King and Queen McKinely could have asked for."

"Thanks." Kurt stood and hugged Quinn, "But why'd you nominate me?"

"Because you are the strongest, bravest, and kindest guy in the school, and I thought you should be king. That the king should be the best in the school, and you are."

No one had responded to that. "Um, thanks for voting for me." Lauren had said from her seat. Quinn had blushed and then eyed Santana, "How'd you find that out."

Santana was the one to speak up then, "Stacy told us, that you told her, that you were dropping out of the race and that everyone should vote for me or Zizes, and that you had said you were voting for Zizes."

"Sorry, San. I…"

Santana waved her hand, "Whatever it's cool."

There was silence and Finn had been the one to ask why she'd left the prom early and why she'd ignored them. "Um…I don't know how to say this." Quinn had had tears in her eyes again and she played with her fingers, not once looking up at the glee club. "I guess I just have to say it."

"Say what?" Puck had growled at her, clearly running out of patience.

"I have terminal brain cancer."

The words had pierced Finn's heart so quickly and painfully that he didn't know if he'd die right then and there. No one spoke up at first. Finn remember trying to think if he'd missed heard her, misunderstood but he knew he hadn't when she said, "Doctors have given me 6 to 8 months left to live."

Finn couldn't quite remember what happened after that. There had been crying and accusation of lying, and crashing chairs (thanks to Puck chucking them) and then everyone had rushed Quinn and hugged her.

Then next seven months flew by too fast. Quinn had made them all promise to treat her as if nothing had changed to be normal. They had tried too, and at first it had been easy too, because Quinn still seemed so healthy. They came in second at Nationals, much to everyone elation. It wasn't first, but it was still great and they'd done it together. The summer was spent as a group, for the first time ever. They all went to the mall, movies, and the lake. They sung when they felt like it. The summer had been so great, such an illusion, that when Quinn collapsed two week into school it had been completely unexpected. One minute she was talking to Mercedes and demonstrating a dance move and the next thing she was spread out on the floor unconscious. Things went downhill from there. Quinn's headaches became near unbearable, her sight began to go, and her energy plumped. By October she was in a wheelchair, with Puck pushing her around school. The doctors had recommended she quit school, but Quinn refused.

Then in December Quinn had been watching a cartoon with Beth, whom Shelby had returned with so that Quinn could spend her last few months with her daughter, when they both feel asleep. Puck been the one to find them, he didn't talk about it much. He'd simply said he'd thought they were both asleep and how peaceful they looked together. That he'd picked up Beth and tried to rouse Quinn, but the blonde hadn't woken up. And she never would. Quinn died with her daughter in her arms, on December 27, 2011, just two days after spending her first and only Christmas with Beth. Her funeral was held on December 30th. The viewing had taken six hours, four hours longer than planned for. It seemed that all of Lima had attended the former head cheerleader, glee club member, and teenage mom's funeral. The funeral was gut wrenchingly sad. Finn barely remembered it. Quinn's casket had been committed to the ground as New Direction, led by Rachel, sang Amazing Grace.

"I know. It's still hard to believe she isn't here." Rachel's voice pulled Finn from his memories.

"It's not fair. She should be here. She should be Prom Queen. She should be going to college, and babysitting Beth with you and Puck. She…" His voice trailed off. He didn't want to cry over Quinn Fabray again, but she had been his first love and she'd always have a piece of his heart.

Rachel squeezed his hand. "I know it isn't fair, but Quinn would want us to be happy. She'd want us to have fun tonight. To go to college, follow our dreams, start families, she'd want us to have everything she couldn't and be happy."

"The midget's right, you know. Quinn hated the pity party. So toughen up Frankenteen." Santana said coming up with Brittany in her arms. The two were official now, having confessed their feelings for each other after being strong armed by Quinn, "Life's too short to waste, stop being afraid and go for it San, Brit. You love each other. That is all that matters, you can never regret loving someone. Now get your skinny cheerleader asses together and do something." Santana had practically jumped on Brittany after that and the two had been inseparable since.

"Hey." Puck came up next to Finn. Puck had taken Quinn's death the hardest out of everyone, and that was saying something, because Finn hadn't gone to school for nearly two weeks after Quinn died he'd been so upset. Santana and Brittney had closed off from everyone for nearly a month, before Coach Sylvester talked some sense into them. Puck though had only started opening up to the group in the last month or so. He'd stopped coming to school for a month and glee for two. He spent all his free time with Beth. It wasn't hard to see why; Beth was a carbon copy of Quinn right down to the toddler's big hazel eyes. In the last six months of Quinn's life, Puck and Quinn spent nearly every day together, even the days they weren't visiting Beth, they spent time together. It had become common to see Puck holding Quinn close, of him kissing her forehead or she his cheek. They held hands whenever together and they often feel asleep in each other's arms. No one knew exactly how close they'd gotten, how much of their relationship progressed in those six months, but it was clear to everyone that they'd loved each other during that time, and Quinn's death had killed something inside of Puck. Finn was just grateful that Quinn had been loved by someone before she died, because she deserved to be loved.

"I thought you were watching Beth tonight?" Finn asked.

"I was, but Shelby and Judy kicked me out. Told me I'd better get my ass here. That Quinn would want me here."

Finn laid a hand on his best friend's arm, "She would have."

"Yeah." Puck smirked a little and shoved Finn slightly. It was amazing what changes Quinn's illness brought on. Puck and he rebuilt their friendship to stronger than it ever had been before. They bonded over their love for and protectiveness of Quinn. Santana, Brittney, and Quinn's friendship grew stronger and the Unholy Trinity where always together when not with their respective partners. Following Junior prom bullying had decreased greatly at the school, and in Senior year not a single slushy was thrown. Even Quinn and Rachel became friends, at first because of Shelby. Rachel had been nervous with her birth mother's return. But Quinn had convinced Rachel to give Shelby a second chance, and Shelby had yet to disappoint her daughter. The former rivals also bonded over their boyfriends, seeking each other advice about and perspective on the two boys. As a whole the entire glee club got closer. They were finally that family they'd all claimed to be.

"We going in?" Mercedes came up joined by the rest of the club. They'd planned this, to all go into Senior Prom as a group. They all missed their blonde friend but they knew that she'd always be with them and they'd never forget her.

"Yeah come on. Time to get this party started."

* * *

><p>AN: I swear I will write a happy Quinn story soon. I have just always connected with Quinn, which is strange because I was never a cheerleader and nowhere close to being popular, but I have felt that she is just misunderstood and in many ways neglected. I guess I write these tragic stories as a way to reveal the softer side of Quinn, to shed some light on how she might be feeling. Anyway hope you liked it.


End file.
